Remember
by bewareofmaya
Summary: George Harrison displays an odd interest in a girl he met at a party held at Mick Jagger's flat. Much for his disappointment, he finds out she's in a serious relationship with The Kinks' Ray Davies. However, that doesn't seem to stop him from trying to win her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Remember - Chapter 1**

She watched from the corner of her eye, as she distractedly fiddled with the olive she stubbornly refused to eat, of her martini. She exhaled shakily, briefly glancing in his direction. As she did so, she felt waves of pain and grief being shot through her body. That feeling consumed every inch of her being, making her quiver in her seat. It was like he didn't care anymore, it was like the ring he had offered her, the one she still wore proudly, meant nothing. It was almost as though it only served the purpose of marking her as his propriety.

She sipped her martini and felt the comforting feeling of the alcohol burning her throat and stomach. She reluctantly and discreetly looked in his direction again. Then she felt it again, that very same familiar feeling of her heart being crushed into tiny little pieces that could no longer be mended. _He doesn't care anymore. _ At least that's what it looked like. Another girl sat on his lap. He had his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, and his hands rested on her legs. The blonde laughed at his words and seductively and also suggestively whispered on his ear.

She stopped herself from watching any longer and drank a little more from her martini, quite convinced it would ease her pain. Everything around her seemed blurry, muffled by the unpleasant scene that was taking place just a few steps from her. She heard voices but she couldn't quite place what they were saying over the loud music, or over her loud thoughts for that matter.

"Alright Kathy?" She heard. Turning her head towards the voice she found Ringo with a worried expression, something you didn't see happening regularly. She stared at him wordlessly, for a few brief moments thinking about nothing in particular.

"Oh? Yes, fine, lovely actually" She forced a smile, sipping her drink so as to avoid pretending to fake her feelings any longer.

"You sure? You don't look so good, love" He concernedly asked again, sitting on the seat next to hers. She nodded, her face turning into a, perhaps exaggerated, mask of cheerfulness. She kept stealing glances in his direction, oblivious to the fact that Ringo was attempting to chat her up, keeping her distracted from the scene that was taking place.

"Kathy?" He said, resting his hand on her arm. She finally focused her attention on Ringo, who was trying his hardest to save her from the pain that scene might cause her.

"I'm sorry Ringo" She apologetically said, with a weak smile gracing her soft features. "I'm a bit…distracted. You were saying?" She asked, finally trying to focus her attention on the older Beatle, bringing her almost empty glass to her pouty lips, leaving a pink stain on the glass.

"Nothing of importance" He smiled warmly. "I know this isn't really my place since George's me mate and all…" He said looking in briefly glancing at George "…but what he's doing is… well, wrong" He sympathetically said, his hand lightly squeezing her arm for extra reassurance.

"Oh?" Kathy mouthed in mock confusion. "And what exactly is he doing?" She asked pretending to be as confused as one can be. Still, Ringo knew exactly what she was doing, and he comprehended completely.

"Come 'ead Kathy." He said with a slight shrug "He's being a bloody git. I don't even know how you can handle it." He said sipping his whisky. "You shouldn't be forced to deal with this" He said with an apologetic smile.

"How can I handle what?" She asked with a confused expression. However, she was anything but confused. There was no room for confusion when she had the confirmation she needed right in front of her.

"Seeing him with other birds. Like this, in front of you" He said, his voice brimming with worry.

"Oh? Oh no. George and I aren't.. you know.. exclusive" She explained over the loud music. They weren't exclusive anymore. Not at least after all that happened. She had no one else to blame but herself, she had no excuse. She gulped and brought her hand to her forehead, feeling her head starting to hurt.

Ringo raised his eyebrow in surprise. "Is that so? What about that ring then?" He pointed at her long slim finger, the bright green emerald stone standing out. She stared at it, once more, wordlessly, her mind flooded with memories.

"Y'know Kathy, we all know you still have feelings for Georgie-boy." He continued once he noticed her lack of words. She felt tears stinging her eyes and she hardly managed to smile through the tears. "And I'm quite certain he still has feelings for you as well. It's just that he was pretty hurt after…what happened" Ringo said, tilting his head to the side as he took a sip from his drink.

"Ritchie," She interrupted him "It is fine. He can do whatever he wants to do, we're just good friends now" She said with a shrug, beaming sweetly.

"George's only doing…that, cuz well, he was very hurt and I do believe he's simply trying to fill in the void you left." He said lightning up a cigarette. "And what hurts him the most is that he knows no one can fill that void but you Kathy dear." He wisely said puffing his cigarette.

"I'm not so sure about that Ritch" She said with a defeated smile. "The only thing I'm sure of though, is that I do need another drink, a strong one" She winked as she stood up in a gracious move. "If you'll excuse me"

"Sit down miss" Ringo said grabbing her wrist as he pulled her down to her seat. "I'll bring us another round." He said standing up and adjusting his jacket in a comical way, making Kathy roar with laughter.

"A martini is it love?" He asked with a wink.

She smiled and quickly looked in George's direction, feeling the very same familiar thrill of hurt running through her. "Make it a double whisky instead" She smiled.

Ringo nodded and quickly made his way to the bar, leaving her to finally enjoy her loneliness. It wasn't as though as she was alone, oh no. She watched in delight all the beautiful people dancing on the Ad Lib's dance floor. Colorful clothing and striking eye makeup made every single girl look divine, almost as though as they came from outer space.

Paul sat next to Jane, the couple clearly lost on their own little world. John seemed to be equally as lost in conversation with Mick Jagger and Brian Jones from the Stones. She felt out of her element, not quite feeling as interesting as the people that sat at her table, not quite feeling she deserved any sort of acknowledgement.

She toyed with the ring on her long, slim finger, twirling it around her finger.

"_**Oh but you're not as interesting as you believe you are" She giggled leaning against the wall of the bathroom stall, struggling to keep herself on her feet. **_

_**George looked at her with an exaggerated mask of sadness. "Aye, words hurt love." He said patting his heart. "I was quite certain that being a Beatle automatically made me interesting y'know" He said with mock confusion. **_

_**Kathy shook her head. "It so happens that it doesn't" She said with a chuckle. "In fact, au contraire mon chère" She laughed rather loudly. **_

_**George rushed to her and covered her mouth with the palm of his hand, pushing her against the cold wall of the bathroom stalls. "Quiet love, don't want anybody to hear us, do ya?" He asked, whispering in her ear. **_

"_**Why are we even here?" She asked as soon as he removed his hand from her lips, nevertheless not moving his body that was gently pressed against hers. **_

"_**To have a chat, luv" He said, lust brimming on his tone. "A proper one" George said, with a sly smile. **_

"_**Couldn't we have it outside?" She asked, the alcohol making her oblivious to his true intentions. **_

"_**I couldn't very well kiss you outside could I?" He asked, slowly and gently placing his hands on her waist. She stared at him for a while, speechlessly, just enjoying the sweet and gentle movements his hands were making around her waist and back. **_

"_**I'm afraid I have underestimated you, George." She finally said, smiling coyly. "You might not be as interesting as I hoped, but you are very smart" She sniggered.**_

"_**Very true that" He said laughing along with her, tilting his head to the side. "Dunno how they say John's the smart one. Cuz that's clearly me" He said with a chuckle. **_

"_**Here, let me finish!" She said poking his arm lightly and affectionately. "However, you can't just kiss me outside; you can't kiss me anywhere, never!" She said biting her bottom lip as she smiled teasingly. **_

"_**Is that right?" He asked pressing his body against hers more firmly, his hands travelling up her body to her face. **_

"_**Y-yes" She practically whispered, feeling a shiver being sent down her spine as George breathed the scent of her perfume on her neck. **_

"_**So, you must be certain about that" He whispered in her ear, before softly biting and sucking on her ear lobe. Kathy nodded, gently resting her hands on his chest, feeling George's heart beating fast against her palms. "Absolutely certain?" He asked again, now facing her. **_

_**Since she didn't answer, George took that as an indication she wanted to be kissed, and being the gentleman he was, he complied. He slowly leaned in, resting his forehead against hers, their fringes mixing together. Kathy inhaled shakily, feeling both guilt and an unexplainable warmth washing over her. Her hands slowly and carefully travelled from his chest to his neck, where she desperately entwined her fingers on his mop top hair. **_

_**George smiled with satisfaction, breathing heavily with sheer desire and lust. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Kathy allowed herself to enjoy the kiss more than she expected, knowing for a fact that her boyfriend was probably looking for her at the club. George teasingly licked her upper lip and sucked on it. Kathy practically moaned against his mouth as his hands started roaming through her body. **_

"_**George.." She whispered against his lips. Kathy lightly pushed him away, regretting the kiss. "George, please" She repeated, pushing him away completely when George insisted on continuing the kiss, part of her missing his body and lips lovingly pressed against hers.**_

"_**My boyfriend is outside" She said trying to reason him. **_

"_**I know he is, love." He said, still heavily breathing. "He's having his fun and I'm having mine" George explained, trying to kiss her again. She turned her face on him, preventing him from kissing her, although she wildly and secretly expected that he did so. **_

"_**I'm sure he's looking for me" She worriedly said, suddenly the effects of the alcohol wearing off. **_

"_**Ahhh, love. Isn't he in that Kinks band?" He asked, looking pensive for a split second. **_

"_**Yes..why do you ask?" She asked.**_

"_**Then worry not! He's probably surrounded by birds by now." George said with a shrug, starting to get impatient and frustrated his lips weren't kissing hers. **_

"_**Is that supposed to calm me down?" She asked sincerely laughing at his statement, folding her arms over her chest. **_

_**George sighed, feeling defeated. "When can I see you again then?" He asked stuffing his hands on the pocket of his trousers. **_

"_**Oh" Kathy said, taken aback by his question "Don't get me wrong George. I think you're a lovely lad but, Ray and I are serious" She looked at the floor, suddenly feeling incredibly self conscious. **_

"_**It's not like I'm asking you to leave him, is it?" George snapped at her. **_

"_**No, it isn't George. But I still can't do it" She sighed, looking at him straight in his velvet eyes, suddenly feeling extremely and unexplainably sad. **_

"_**Where does this leave me then?" He asked, a tad too much irritated for Kathy's likening. She had never insinuated she wanted to have an affair and she simply couldn't comprehend why he was so mad at her when she had never even flirted with him. **_

"_**I'm sorry" She said with a weak smile before exiting the bathroom, leaving a defeated Beatle behind. **_

That was the second time she had met George. The first one being when her boyfriend Ray Davies took her to a party at Mick Jagger's flat. All the beatles were there as well, obviously having a good time, passing around joints and heavily drinking. They clearly weren't as _clean _as the media portrayed them. Kathy was completely in awe and starstruck, but once she got past that, she had a lovely time at the party.

Ray introduced her to all The Beatles and she soon developed a friendship with the lads, especially with George who showed an odd interest in the girl. The first times she hung out with him, she wasn't particularly comfortable. George knew that she had a boyfriend but still tried to flirt with her, much too her discomfort and disapproval. However, after a while his celebrity fade away, allowing his true person shine through.

Kathy was awoken from her daydreaming, something she found herself doing more and more often, by Ringo, who placed her drink in front of her at the table that was located at a smoky corner of the nightclub.

"There ya are then!" He exclaimed sitting huddled next to her.

"Thanks Ritchie!" She yelled over the loud music giving him a warm smile.

Ringo smiled as he danced, sitting next to Kathy, in a comical way. "Yeah , Yeah, alright" He yelled back.

Kathy took a long sip from her whisky, finally feeling the alcohol running down her throat, slowly burning it, somehow comforting and soothing her broken heart.

"Fancy a dance?" Ringo asked, leaning in her ear. She shook her head, not feeling much up for a dance, instead intending on getting drunk until she felt absolutely numb. "Maybe later" She whispered in his ear, refusing to disappoint the drummer that was trying so hard to cheer her up and keep her company.

Kathy kept sipping her drink for the next minutes, occasionally stealing glances in his direction. The same blonde still sat on his lap, laughing and giggling at his remarks and flirtatiously hitting his chest only as an excuse to rest her hand on the Beatle's chest.

However, Kathy thought nothing of it. She was just another girl among the many, wasn't she? At least that's what she kept telling herself, that George would somehow forget about…what she so regretfully did and would have her back.

She reluctantly looked in his direction again. This time her heart stopped dead on her chest. She felt like the whole world was crushing on top of her. She felt tears welling up in her eyes and for a second she had to remind herself to breathe. _He was kissing her. _He wasn't just pecking her lips, _they were engaged in a big time make out session. _

"Are you feeling good, love?" Ringo asked, his voice full with concern.

"You're very pale Kathy dear" Jane interjected, hearing Ringo's questions. Kathy didn't answer any of the two questions and she felt the tears that had gathered in her eyes starting to run down her cheeks.

She quickly dried them and turned her attention to Ringo. "I think I'm going home now" She said trying to get past him.

"Do you want a lift Kathy?" He asked as he moved to allow her to pass.

"There's no need." She smiled weakly. "I'll see you next time" She said, gasping for air as she sobbed.

"I insist."

"Okay." She resigned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember - Part 2**

**Author's Notes: I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, I was suffering a bit from writer's block. Leave your reviews :)**

CRASH. The thunder startled Kathy awake, waking her up from her sleep. She looked around her bedroom, wondering about the source of the loud noise, adjusting her eyes to the darkness that consumed the small room.

She softly sighed as she watched the rain pouring down harshly outside her apartment, washing the pavements of the streets. She closed her eyes, too physically and emotionally tired to remain awake and closed her eyes, her mind beginning to wander.

He anxiously knocked on her door, hoping she'd be awake at such early hour in the morning. He desperately had to see her; he felt like the whole world depended on it and that something horrible would happen if he didn't. Attempting his hardest to look sober, his once soft knocks on the door of the flat, gave away to rabid and frantic bangs, allowing him to express his frustration. Now she _had _to be awake.

On the other side of the door, Kathy quickly put on her robe, tying an effortless knot around her waist. She rapidly made her way from her tiny bedroom to the front door of the flat, swearing and cursing whoever had the guts to wake her up from a restless sleep that she had struggled so much to drift into.

Her eyes went wide with surprise as she saw _him_ standing at her door, a concerned look gracing his young face. Her anger towards the late night visitor quickly dissipated, allowing her to feel completely dumbstruck.

"George?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, eyeing him up and down. "It's four in the morning!" She whispered, with no small measure of carefulness on her voice.

"Well, hullo to you too miss" He said, leaning against the wall, a small smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

"Someone might see you, get in here!" She said with a roll of her eyes, grabbing him by his arm as she dragged him to her apartment.

"As you wish, luv" He said with a chuckle, seriously struggling to keep on his feet, barely catching himself from falling. Kathy suddenly felt extremely self conscious when she caught George glancing at her with a dark glare. Suddenly she became all too well aware her nightie was fairly translucent. She cleared her throat, adjusting her robe around her figure.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest, looking at him with a frown. "How did you get here?"

"What do you mean how did I get here?" He questioned her, raising his eyebrow. "I drove me car" He explained as though as that was the only explainable option.

"Are you mad George?" She asked, raising her voice at him. "There's a bloody storm outside and you're fairly drunk! Are you trying to kill yourself?" She yelled at him, worry washing over her just by the mere thought of a very drunk George Harrison driving at full speed through the streets of London with a storm.

"Well, I'm okay am I not?" He asked with a sarcastic tone, spinning around, allowing Kathy to examine every inch of his body. "Besides, I wanted to see you, luv" He said approaching her, flashing his best Beatle smile.

"You saw me at the Ad Lib a few hours ago, wasn't that enough for you?" She said, moving away from him.

George snorted eyeing her with a tired look. He simply couldn't comprehend why the hell she was pushing him away when he knew that she had always wanted him all along. "Look George, sit down and I'll make us a cup of coffee, okay?" She asked, already making her way to the kitchenette.

"Yeah, alright" He reluctantly agreed, making his way over to her couch. The couch they had made love so many times. He smiled to himself as he felt all those sweet memories flooding his mind. George meditated where had those happy times gone to, he questioned himself when did their relationship become so complicated and he felt a wave of anger sweeping over him when he remembered how hurt he had been after what Kathy did.

"Here-" She said, handing him a cup of coffee, hoping it would sober him up a bit. "It's warm" She sat next to him on the couch, a cup of tea warming her hands.

"Did somebody see you outside?" She asked, sipping her tea and looking at George over the cup.

"I doubt. After all it _is _four in the morning right missy?" He asked with a laugh. However, she didn't laugh, not finding anything funny about the way he had risked himself just to see her. She stared at him with a humorless expression.

She sighed. "Look George, as you said, it is four in the morning and I'm very tired-" She looked up from the teacup to look at him "-so if you could just go straight to the point"

"Aren't you happy to see me Kathy?" He asked, almost with a childish tone, slowly sipping his coffee and staring at her with a hopeful look.

Kathy sighed again, too tired to deal with George's mind games. "George, cut the crap" She sternly said. "I have to go to work in the morning and I can't deal with this right now" She said, putting down her cup on the coffee table, right next to a perfectly piled stack of letters.

"Oh, so you can't deal with me then?" He asked with a sarcastic laugh, putting down his cup of coffee as well.

"George, please. That's not what I meant" She sighed, feeling defeated, finally giving in. "I'm going to call Ringo to come and fetch you" She stated, rising from the couch in a slow and hesitant move.

George clenched his jaw immediately just by the mention of Ringo's name. "Good idea, that love." He snorted. "Do call Ringo Kathy, and maybe ask him to stay and snuggle ya! How does that sound eh?" He asked raising his voice, his actions fueled by alcohol.

Kathy stopped dead on her tracks. Was he being serious? Was he actually jealous of Ringo? It all felt a little too ridiculous for her; however, she didn't feel like laughing at all. Instead, she stared at him, hoping she had misheard him, with a confused expression. "Excuse me?" She asked.

"I mean, you two were clearly having a good time at the Ad Lib weren't ya?" All whispering sweet nothings and all that shite. Surely he'll be more than happy to lie in bed with ya, love. That is, if he hasn't already" He retorted, looking away from her to stare at nowhere in particular, mumbling to himself. The accusatory tone made Kathy quiver as she felt a sting of pain running through her.

"Are you serious George?" She asked in a low tone, her voice failing her mid-sentence.

"More than serious, luv. You could at least have taken him to the loo, like we used to, remember love? Then I wouldn't had to see it" He grunted, resting his hand on the palm of his hand, too infuriated to even look at her.

"This ought to be a joke. You were the one with a random chick sitting on your lap! Tell me George, do you even remember her name, do you?" She asked, her nerves boiling up inside her, raising her voice a little louder over his. Kathy paced around the small sitting room. She felt tears welling up in her eyes but she suppressed the urge to cry.

"At least she isn't me mate's ex-girlfriend!" George yelled and for a moment Kathy swore she saw his eyes red and swollen with tears.

"And somehow that makes it more okay, does it?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips, looking at the ceiling, seriously struggling not to cry. George didn't say a thing, suddenly feeling guilty for the first time during their argument. Instead, he quietly sat on her couch, eyeing her with a mix of sadness, anger and desire, with his elbows leaning on his knees.

"Kathy.." He reluctantly started, watching her with an exhausted look. "I missed you" He said, looking away from her, frightened of her reaction.

"**I'm so sorry love, I missed you too much and just had to see you" George whispered with a genuine and happy smile before he proceeded to sweetly kiss her cheek. **

"**Shhhh" Kathy said, bringing her finger to her lips. "Ray's asleep, George" She said looking in the direction of her bedroom. George wrapped his arms around her tiny figure and proceeded to kiss her neck, making Kathy sigh and gasp against his shoulder. **

"**Let him sleep then, love" George mumbled against her neck as he smiled, nuzzling her soft skin. **

"**No, no, not now George" She said lightly pushing him away, her hands pressing against his chest. **

**George let out a sigh unable to hide his disappointment and tucked a loose curl of her hair behind her ear "Y'know, you got me all worked up fer nothing, love" He said grinning sheepishly, lightly squeezing her waist. **

"**I did not!" She said with a small laugh, gently slapping his arm. **

"**But you did , love" He said pecking her lips, his right hand slowly travelling up from her waist to her breast, giving her nipple a light but firm a squeeze. **

**Kathy gasped against his mouth, his touch sending shivers down her spine. "George.." She pushed him away once again, this time still allowing their bodies to remain gently pressed against each others'.**

"**It seems as tough yer always rejecting me, luv" He laughed quietly with his arms still lovingly wrapped around her body. **

"**It just never is the right time, George" She complained, adjusting George's collar shirt. **

"**Will it be a good time tomorrow at John and Cyn's party?" He hopefully asked, staring into her eyes, patiently waiting for her response. **

**Kathy sighed, bringing her hand to her forehead. "Actually, Ray was taking me to dinner tomorrow…" She bit her bottom lip and shyly stared at George. "Is it okay if I bring him along with me?" **

"**Is that really necessary?" He sneered as he felt all the opportunities of being alone with Kathy slipping through his fingers. **

"**I'm afraid so" She said, smiling apologetically, wrapping her hands around his neck. **

**George sighed, giving in to Kathy's **_**small **_**request. "I suppose it's alright, yeah" He half-smiled. Ray tagging along with Kathy basically meant that George could not be alone with Kathy but since he had barely seen her lately, he decided that it was better than nothing. **

"**Thank you" She smiled before lovingly kissing him. "You should probably go now, George" She said resting her forehead against his. **

"**Tryin' to get rid of me are you, love?" He teased, raising an eyebrow in mock suspicion. **

"**Oh hush you!" She laughed, rather loudly as she playfully hit his arm.**

"**I better go now then" He kissed her lightly, releasing her from his embrace. Kathy sighed already missing his body pressed against hers. **

"**Yer coming tomorrow, aren't ya Kathy?" He asked, slowly and hesitantly heading to the front door. **

**Kathy eagerly nodded, barely containing her excitement. "Yes". **

Kathy never attended that party. Nothing could prepare her for the consequences of having a seemingly ordinary dinner with her steady boyfriend. During those times everything seemed to move rather fast, and she seemed to go through the motions every day, until the days she was able to spend time with George. She wasn't particularly aware of how much her relationship with Ray was serious until that one sad and horrific Saturday night dinner.

George was fairly upset that she had broken her promise and hadn't shown up at John and Cyn's get together. However, he was even more so when he found out exactly why she didn't.

That night Kathy and Ray had made love. Ray had made love to her out of pure and true love whereas Kathy did it out of duty. Mechanical and loveless sex.

She was getting married.

Kathy sighed. She felt butterflies on her stomach for the first time in a long time. Her heart was beating fast on her chest, threatening to burst out from her chest. She felt like smiling, she felt like kissing him, but she stopped herself from doing so. George was fairly drunk, and most likely didn't know what he was saying.

"How's Pattie?" She blurted, unable to stop herself from asking him about his girlfriend. The girlfriend she so often saw and didn't have a single clue about their past.

George stared at her, and nervously ran his fingers through his hair, rubbing his palms against his face in a desperate way.

"Look George" She said, sitting next to him. "You can stay here for the night, I'm not letting you drive with this weather" She said, anxiously putting her hair behind her ear.

George looked pensive for a few seconds. They remained in an awkward silence for a little while until George said, "Erm, that's okay. Thanks Kathy" He said incapable of looking at her, almost as though he was ashamed of doing so.

"So-" She said raising from the couch with an hesitant move "-I'm going to get some blankets and-"

"No need" George curtly interrupted her. "Not necessary" He smiled sadly, retrieving his gaze from her almost immediately.

"Well, okay then." She mumbled almost to herself, pressing the palms of her hands against each other as she headed for her bedroom.

"Hey Kathy?" George called, before she closed the door of her bedroom.

"Yeah?" She asked, widely opening the door.

"G'night" He simply said as he stared at her.

"Goodnight George." She smiled as she closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a chilly February evening, one just like any other. The sky was covered with big and grey clouds, perfectly matching Kathy's mood. The pavements of the streets were wet, twinkling with the reflections of the big city's lights. Kathy walked slowly, her hands on the pockets of her long, purple velvet coat. Her hair delicately blew with the cold wind, her brunette locks ending up resting on her back. The sound of her heels hitting the pavement filled her ears, along with the usual noise of the busy life of London.

Several suited men and women as well, walked beside her. Everyone seemed to be moving fairly quickly, after a long day of work. She sighed and watched her breath forming a cloud that quickly dissipated in the air. Kathy kept walking, briefly stopping to stare at the windows of the shops, that displayed more and more colorful clothes as each day passed.

She quickly resumed walking, her purse hanging on her right shoulder. Walking to her flat was rapidly becoming a habit for her. It made her feel somehow relaxed after a day of working at the studio. It soothed her to walk through the streets of London anonymously; no one knew her, no one cared. Not a soul knew from where she had come from and to where she was heading and for quite a while, it allowed her to forget as well.

It allowed her to forget what she so desperately wanted to forget.

**Kathy slowly opened her eyes, the sound of the alarm clock filling up the room. The noise startled her and she whined as she stretched her arm so as to stop the unnerving sound of the devilish machine.**

**8 a.m. She rolled on her back, staring at the ceiling for a few moments, deep down just waiting for the sleepy mode in which she found herself in to dissipate. It took her a while to remember the events of the previous night, but when she did, she shot a nervous glare at the door of her bedroom. He was right outside, probably fast asleep on her couch.**

**Biting her bottom lip, she propped herself up on the bed, holding the sheets and the bedspread against her figure. "Shit" She swore under her breath. Seeing him was the last thing she wanted to do. It'd be too embarrassing, perhaps even more so to George than to her.**

**In a slow and lazy move, she threw the sheets and the bedspread back and rested her feet on the carpet. She rubbed her eyes and stood up, putting on her slippers. Kathy looked around her room in search of her robe and when she found it, she slipped it on, tying it around her waist.**

**Kathy quickly dragged a comb across her fringe and decided to leave her hair just like she had woken up. She walked to the door, hesitating before opening it up. She put her hand on the door knob and when she opened the door, she was surprised to see no sign of George.**

**She checked the loo and still, George was nowhere to be found. Only then it caught her attention a small piece of paper placed on the coffee table of the sitting room.**

**Kathy picked it up and smiled at George's calligraphy, obviously influenced by the hangover he might had been suffering.**

_Dear Kathy,_

_I'm aware that the circumstances of my visit weren't probably the best ones (they never are, this is becoming quite a tiresome habit isn't it?). Any Road, what I am trying to say is: will you ever forgive me dear Kathy? I really do hope so and hopefully we'll be able to get past this incident and resume our routine of late night dancing and drinking contests (perhaps a monopoly tournament, uh?)_

_I'm finding it all surprisingly hard not to ramble in despite of the massive headache I have right now. What was I saying? Oh, I do peg your bardon love; please don't be terribly mad at me cuz I can't possibly cope with that._

_Sincerely,_

_George Harrisong xx_

_PS: You still look lovely when you're asleep._

_PPS: Just makin' sure you were sleeping._

**Kathy held the note on her hand, a smile involuntarily lightening up her face. She found it surprisingly annoying how with a mere note George was capable of winning her over again. Wait, had he already won her over? She questioned herself. Part of her was absolutely thrilled that George still missed her, although it seemed that he was only capable of saying so when he was absolutely pissed. On the other hand, Kathy was sick and tired of his mind games. Those boys thought that just because they were who they were, they were entitled to any girl of their fancy anytime they felt like it. But George wasn't like that, was he? He did used to actually like him, didn't he?**

**He was actually hurt when he found out about her engagement, incredibly mad with hurt...she had never seen him so verbally violent, she had never seen him crying before.**

**But what was she ought to do? They weren't even a proper couple, although that everyone - Beatles, Stones and their respective girls- was aware there was something more than friendship there. The emerald ring she used to wear, and recently had been seeing wearing again, was the only prof you needed. **

**She was almost certain she was in love with him, **_**almost, **_**but she couldn't possibly leave Ray for George. Not after 4 years spent by his side. She simply couldn't leave him for George. She eventually did, but in the meant time George had been so blindly furious with sorrow that he had finally given a chance to Pattie, the girl he had refused to see for months in the hopes Kathy would ultimately depart from Ray. **

**George and Kathy finally decided to stay friends, although they were full and well aware of the feelings they still had for each other. They decided to ignore those feelings by not acting on it.**

**In spite of their agreement, they were still slightly uncomfortable seeing each other with someone else, like Kathy had been. She folded the paper in two and placed it on the coffee table. With a long and sleepy sigh, Kathy decided it was time to get ready for work.**

Kathy clumsily and hurriedly struggled with the keys, trying to open the door as fast as she could as she heard the phone ringing on the other side of the door. She cursed the lock that refused to open and mentally noted herself she would have to replace it. As soon as she opened it, she practically ran to the phone, picking it up before it stopped ringing.

"Hello?" She answered, her heart beating fast on her chest, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Hullo kitty-kat!" She was met by an excited voice on the other side of the line which he recognized right away.

"John" She acknowledged with a smirk, sitting on the chair placed next to the phone.

"Aye, it's me luv. You got me worried fer a second, thought you were avoiding me calls or sommat" He said with mock sadness.

"John, and how exactly would I know it's you calling?" She asked whilst taking her shoes off.

"Oh no Kat, is there somethin' you're not telling me? Is there anyone else callin' ya that I dunno of?" He asked still pretending to be hurt. Kathy rolled her eyes, although she found John's antics pretty amusing. "I thought I was the only man in yer life!" He continued, chuckling.

"John, please, you know you are" She laughed. "Now, what is it that you're wanting?" She asked in a more serious tone.

"'Right, so. I'm requesting yer presence tonight at Mick's flat" He said with an easy going tone. "If you'll do us the honor of being graced by yer presence " He asked in a terrible posh accent erupting in a fit of giggles.

"I don't know..." She hesitated. "I wasn't even invited John" She said leaning back against the chair.

"Come 'ead kitty-kat, yer a friend of us aren't ya?" He asked in a childish tone.

"I suppose I am" She laughed "But I mean, you guys are going with your loved ones and I'd hate to tag along" She said feeling hesitant.

"Come off it Kathy. Cyn's not even going tonight, Julian's got the flu." He paused "You can be me date then " He laughed, wiggling his eyebrows up and down although Kathy couldn't see him over the phone.

Kathy giggled. "Still, I have to go to work in the morning" She said fiddling with a curl of her hair.

"Are ya still working with that Bailey fella?" He persisted.

"Yes, David Bailey. Why do you ask?" She asked raising her eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm sure he's coming as well, luv. Chrissie always invites everyone, I'm pretty sure she would invite her sister and her boyfriend as well, don't ya think?" John reasoned her. "Besides, there'll be plenty of pot, luv" He laughed quietly, careful to see if Cynthia was listening. She wasn't the biggest fan of drugs and she absolutely hated John's increasing love for them.

Kathy laughed along with him. "Yeah, alright" She finally gave in. "At what time should I be there?" She asked.

"I'll pick ya up at yer flat at around half past eleven, is that okay?" He asked with a grimace, glad he had been able to convince her to go out.

"You're not driving are you?" She asked with a laugh knowing how terrible of a driver John was.

"Don't worry lady, wouldn't want to risk everyone's life. Me driver's taking us there." He said with a chuckle.

"And who's this everyone you speak of?" She asked with curiosity.

"Well, you, Ringo and Mo" He explained. "Why ya asking though? Trying to get me alone with you are you, love?" He asked, a smile lightning up his face.

Kathy twisted her nose in disgust. "Keep dreaming Lennon!"

John and Kathy both roared with laughter until their laughs died down. "Right. I'll see ya later then?" John asked after they both calmed down.

"Yeah, okay" Kathy replied looking at her nails. "Goodbye John" She said propping herself up on the chair.

"Cheers love" He said in a cheerful tone. Kathy waited until the line died down and when she heard the clicking of the phone on the other line, she put down the receiver.

Afterwards, she stood up in a tired move. She didn't know how she had said yes to John, going to a party was the last thing she wanted to do, but in the end it was impossible to say no to John, or to any other Beatle for that matter.

She walked towards the kitchenette where she put water on the kettle for tea. She leaned against the kitchen counter, taking small bites of the palmiers she usually had on display. Kathy found herself on a meditative state. She felt nervous by some reason but she couldn't quite put the finger on anything. After all, she had been to so many parties like that one. She added the water to the cup where she had already put the teabag in.

Part of her felt bad about Cynthia. She was such a beloved wife and mother and John on the other hand...well, he was not so dedicated. What broke Kathy's heart even more was the fact that everyone but Cynthia seemed to know about how much John used to sleep around. And even if she knew, she didn't care.

She sighed softly as she removed the teabag from the cup. Poor Cynthia. Kathy had grew quite close to her and she was aware of how lonely she felt alone in that big house of theirs with Julian whilst her husband was away either on tour or sleeping around.

Ultimately that's how the boys were. How could they refuse so many girls throwing themselves at them? They couldn't, they simply couldn't. Oh George. George didn't sleep around when they were _together _, did he?

She sipped her tea. She wanted to convince herself that he didn't but in the end, George was now in a relationship with Pattie, apparently not a very happy one, and he was not faithful to her at all. Oh George. Of course he had slept around with other girls while they were seeing each other. How couldn't he? They were not official which meant he could do whatever he pleased.

Even in a steady relationship he still did whatever he pleased.

(...)

Kathy paced around the living room, frantically running her fingers through the tips of her brunette hair. She anxiously fixed her dress, making sure it fit her body perfectly.

The doorbell rang and Kathy answered the door as fast as she could, tripping over the carpet as she did so.

"Oh, hello John" She said as she opened the door and saw John Lennon standing at her door with his usual sly grin gracing his features.

"Hello, luv. Absolutely ravishing that dress is" He said with a wink, planting a sweet and gentle kiss on her cheek. Kathy looked down at her body self-consciously, not sure whether John was actually being serious or simply taking the piss out of her. She wore a short and sleeveless green dress that complimented her thin body and black knee high boots.

"Thanks John" She smiled coyly. " I didn't know how to dress myself since you didn't tell me what I should wear" She said with a mask of mock anger.

"How would I know? Yer the bird, not me" He said walking to her mini bar. "Worry not, luv. You look way too good fer that soddin' party." He sneered.

"Erm, shouldn't we get going then?" She asked as she watched him taking a sip from the drink he had just made for himself. "Where are Mo and Ringo?" She asked, walking towards him.

"Ah, those. Ringo called. Said they were goin' with George and Patti." He said before taking a sip from his drink. Kathy swallowed hard as soon as he heard Pattie's name. It's not like she wasn't expecting her to be there, she was, after all, George's girlfriend. Nevertheless, part of her still wished she wouldn't show up.

"Uh.. okay then." She mumbled, deviating her stare from John, avoiding his knowing looks.

"Not particularly thrilled with Pattie's presence, are you love?" He giggled, sitting beside her on the couch that occupied the center of the sitting room.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked with a mock mask of confusion, a sweet small appearing at the corners of her lips.

"Please, luv" John scoffed, having a sip from his drink. "No one wants to spend time with the partner of one's ex-partner. Even more so if one still has clear feelings for said ex-partner. " He said eyeing her intently.

"Yeah, okay." She said, her smile vanishing from her face. "I'm not exactly happy with it, but what can I do. She's a nice girl for him, never been mean to me or anything. Can't really complain" She shrugged.

"See, she's never been mean to ya cuz she has no bloody idea 'bout you and Georgie." He said leaning in. "Yer secret's safe with me" He whispered with a sly grin, winking at her.

"Now-" He said standing up from the couch. "Let us hit the road then" He said taking her hand on his. "Yer ready, aren't ya?" He asked, looking at her.

"Yeah, I am" She said slipping on her long black coat, her loose curls falling on her chest.

"Right. Let's get going then" John said leading her out of the apartment.

(...)

Kathy nervously fiddled with the bracelet on her wrist, twirling it around her finger. John sat on the seat next to hers, glancing at her every now and then, nevertheless still appearing to be lost in his own little world. She stared at him. John had a beautiful profile, his heavy fringe plastered across his forehead, just like...George. However, what caught her attention the most was his sharp nose and his sleepy eyes.

"Christ Kathy, what are ya so nervous about?" He asked, obviously sensing her uneasiness.

She sighed, getting closer to him. "It's silly." She looked down at her hands self consciously. "You see, George will be there with Pattie, Paul with Jane and Ringo with Maureen and well.. I'll be just like a third wheel. " She shyly said, looking out the window.

"Nonsense." John said with a giggle. "Yer me date tonight" He said resting his hand on her leg.

"Well, yeah." She fought a smile. "But you're married John. And everyone will think you're just doing charity by being me date." She whispered, ashamed she was being more than silly.

"Keeping ya company is no charity. Yer daft." He giggled. "Why would ya care what anyone says though? Half of the people at that party are stupid snobby londoners." He scoffed.

Kathy laughed at John's remark. Typical John. "You're right." She eyed him suspiciously. "Why are you attending their parties then?" She asked with a hint of curiosity in her tone.

"Cuz there's free pot and that, luv, I can not refuse." He laughed.

(...)

"Yes, we'll be marrying by the 11th before the lads go off to the Bahamas to film" Maureen smiled, peeking at her beautiful engagement ring.

"I'm really happy for you, Ritchie is a right choice for you" Kathy happily said, placing her hand on Maureen's shoulder. Part of her died a little though. She felt like she didn't know what to do anymore. Most of her nights were spent at the Ad Lib, socializing with London's rock stars and she couldn't think of anything better to do anymore. What was she supposed to do when they were so far away? Only then she realized how dependent of the boys she had become. "For how long are they going to film there?" She asked.

"For two weeks. I'll be missing him way too much" She sighed, looking at him at the other side of the room, chatting with Paul's brother, Mike McGear and Brian from the Stones. Chrissie huddled through the loud crowd of musicians and jet sets, trying to make her way over to Maureen and Kathy, always keeping her smile on her face.

"Maureen! You look absolutely lovely" She exclaimed with pure happiness, hugging her ever so lightly. Maureen shyly nodded a smile on her face.

"Thank you! So do you" She politely said, smiling sweetly.

"Oh Kathy! It's so nice to see you again! How are you?" She asked as she noticed Kathy standing next to her. "I'm sorry I didn't great you at the door, I was busy in the kitchen" She apologetically said, tilting her head to the side, her long dark hair lightly swinging to the side due to the movement.

"I'm very good, thank you." She replied, beaming. "Oh no, no need for apologies. I understand you're busy with so many guests" She said looking around the rather big sitting room, anyone who was anyone obviously present.

"Yes, it's always complicated to throw a party like this" She smiled contentedly as she looked around the room as well "But Mick always insists and how can I say no? After all I do like to be the host of such a party. In the end is no trouble at all" She said, placing her hands on her hips. Maureen and Kathy smiled at her. "So, do tell me, what do you wish to drink?" She asked, being the perfect host she was.

"A scotch and coke would be wonderful" Kathy smiled, already anticipating the taste of the alcohol.

"Okay" Chrissie smiled and nodded. "And for you Maureen?" She asked, looking at her expectantly.

"Oh no, nothing for me" She said, giving Kathy a knowing wink. "Perhaps water will do" She said, letting out a small chuckle.

"Oh?" Chrissie mumbled looking confused. "You're not drinking tonight, dear?" She asked with a suspicious look on her face.

"No" Maureen shook her head. "I'm quite certain Ringo will be pissed by the end of the night so I do have to stay sober" She said. Kathy couldn't help but to laugh at Maureen's statement. Of course she was aware of the real reason behind it, but Chrissie obviously didn't. Chrissie stared at Kathy with a puzzled expression, wondering if she was high already.

"Right, then. If you'll excuse me, I'll be back with your drinks in a few minutes" Chrissie said, starting to make her way over to the kitchen ever so graciously.

Kathy watched as Chrissie moved through the crowd of people. Chrissie was always so beautifully dressed, being involved in the fashion industry, and she had the sweetest and nicest personality one could wish to have. In spite of all that, there was something about her that didn't ring true. To Kathy she was too perfect, her life too perfect to be true. Little she knew that her life was far from being perfect.

Kathy watched her. Kathy stared at the crowd that seemed to get bigger by the minute. In her mind she imagined the floor giving in and everyone being sucked to a huge hole on the floor. She tilted her head to the side, shaking the ridiculous thought from her mind.

And then she saw him. He was standing on the other side of the room, apparently looking fairly miserable himself. He held a drink on his right hand, and his left hand was stuffed on the pocket of his trousers. Pattie and a few other familiar faces that Kathy couldn't quite put her finger on their names, stood next to him, chatting immensely. George appeared to be bored as one can be, occasionally nodding his head to whatever was being asked or said.

He looked surprised when he noticed her on the opposite side of the room. His face lit up a bit but still a sad look appeared to grace his face. He hadn't expected to see her there, not that night. George smiled slightly at her, and she smiled back.

"George dear, Pru has asked you a question!" Pattie said with a nervous smile, poking his arm rather aggressively to get his attention. George sighed and turned his attention to Pattie's friend, Pru.

"Kathy, are you listening?" Maureen asked, shaking her hand in front of her face.

"I'm sorry Mo." She sighed, looking down at her hands.

"Erm, it's okay" She said with a suspicious tone. "Is everything alright?" She worriedly asked.

"I don't know" She said with a distant look. "George seems…sad?" She said a bit unsure of how he truly felt like and also unsure of what to respond to Maureen's question.

"Oh I knew it was about him" She said with an understanding look. "So you haven't heard then?" She asked with a nervous smile, holding her purse closer to her body.

"Haven't heard what?" Kathy asked, feeling worry washing over her.

"Well, you see…Pattie and George had a huge fight" Maureen shrugged, momentarily widening her eyes as she remembered the detailed report Pattie had given her.

"They had? Over what?" Kathy asked with a stunned expression on her face, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Over you" Maureen said with a worried expression. She knew that Kathy wasn't going to take well the information.

"Oh?" Kathy muttered with an even more confused expression.

"Pattie inquired George about his whereabouts last night. And..hum, she knows George went to your flat and slept there. The thing is, George basically swore to her that he had stayed at John's but of course Pattie was suspicious and had to call Cynthia to ask whether that was true or not and of course Cyn said it wasn't and basically she suspects George cheated on her..with you" Maureen finished, feeling nervous.

"She's mad!" Kathy practically yelled, attracting some unwanted attention. "I'm going to have a word with her!" Kathy was so absolutely infuriated. How could she think such a think? She was no slut and it absolutely disgusted her that she think she could stab her in the back like that. Unlike George, she did respect their relationship.

"I don't think that's a good idea! She's none too pleased about it" Maureen warned, now anxiously waiting for the damn needed water. Where the hell was Chrissie?

"I'll have a word with George, then" Kathy resigned, deciding it was for the best if she could just talk George out of appearing unannounced at her flat at late hours in the evening.

"Oh, good luck with that. Pattie is basically controlling his every move" Maureen scoffed, finding the idea of keeping a Beatle under her guard absolutely ridiculous.

"She'll have to get distracted. Eventually." She said as she watched him on the other side of the room, her eyes instantly locking with his as soon as he noticed her staring back at him.

Author's Note: So, this one is more of a filler. The story will develop in the next couple of chapters. I really hope you're enjoying this and please leave your reviews :))


End file.
